how, i met your brother
by Lost-Person-22
Summary: sasuke all ways thought that sakura was in love with him, but he when he comes home from college to find out that sakura is sleeping with itachi! how will he act narutoxhinata, kibaxino, shikxtemari, nejixten
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey people what's up? … Any ways this is my first story, and just FYI my spelling and grammar SUCK 

Sasuke: what else is new?

Me: stop being mean to me I try really hard

Sakura: yea sasuke stop **hugs**

Me: yay! Now let's start

Sasuke POV

Well here I am waiting, for someone to show up to class I can talk to. Not fangirls, they just piss me off its all way sasuke-kun this, and sasuke-kun that its annoying as hell!

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" a girl said to the right of me. I look over to see

Sigh … Sakura Haruno she the most annoying always around me.

She has a pink color hair weird right? She also has bright green eyes, she had a blue shirt in purple said 'no more drama please' with a pick shirt under it, she had skin jean on too. A lot of guys like her but I can't stand her! Is that so wrong of me will who am I to care.

Soon an orange thing ran in breathing really hard just as the bell rang.

"Yes, I made it just in time" he yelled oh that naruto loud annoying but he my best friend.

… God my life must really suck

Well its homeroom so the teacher Mr. Hatake well be late, its annoying …. Now that I thing about everything is annoying

"So teme how was your weakened" naruto asked as he sat to the left of me.

"oh and hey sakura" he said with those eyes that said, I love you

"hn dope" I say,

"What you call me teme!"

"Dope, dope"

"Teme!"

"Dope"

"Jack ass!"

"Loser"

"grrrr you wanna fight!" he yelled taking his jacket off

"Not really, I know I'll win" I say

"Yea whatever …. So how was your weakened " He asked again.

"Annoying my brother friend were over the whole time"

Oh yea, I should tell you I hate my brother he a jackass.

"what about you sakura" naruto asked her .

"um …. I stayed at home and went shopping with ino" she said looking at me! The whole time! ino she dating kiba. dog boy. The belong together there both loud, annoying, and love to got to parties.

Time skip cause I can :3

School test are coming up to get out of this hell hole I like to call high school and go to college (there in 12th grade lucky) so i'm studying like no tomorrow.

One day I was walking down the hall since their test coming up no fangirls thank god but there's still her.

"sasuke-kun wait up" a girl voice yelled I look to see sakura … great

"um sasuke-kun I was um ….. " she looked down.

God we have all of these exams coming up when she should study she asking me out see she so annoying

"will you see I was hope-" "no!" I say cutting her off

she looks up at me in shock.

"how can you thing of asking me that right when exams are starting? You know what you should try studying not trying to get a boyfriend sakura. Out of all the girls in this god dame school you're the most annoying!" I say to her not care if I hurt her feeling then when I met her eyes she was glaring at me?

"god your so full of your shelf sasuke I was just hoping you could help me study!" she yelled at me. Then she trued and ran away after that she never talk to me.

I went to college in a different state.

But when I came home to visit my brother I found a surprise …

I hope you like it!

P.S. is there anything else I need to add?


	2. the meting shot sorry

**yo~ sorryd about no like jupdateing in like forever forgive me i moved then the internet got cut off and then life happen but im workin on this story and another story so here it gose **

Sasuke drove his jeep to his brother's house, it was 6:30 and he was on his 6th red bull tring to stay up. He was not far for his bro's house. There was somthing that was bothering him. It was what his brother said last time they talk with he fisrt left, ten hours ago. 'i have surprise to show you' it replyed over and over in his head what did he mean?

He got to his brother house pulled to the drove way of a 2-story house. the sun was just showing it self. He killed the car and graded a old backpack form the backseat. it was full of closes and other things. He got his keys and opened his bother's house door, and walked in with out was to the kitchen to get something to drink be for taking a nap, as he got in the kitchen he notic somthing.

first the frig. door was open and secend there was a lacey pick underware ass stiking out off it. ether his brother went gay or ... sasuke just dont know. itac

hi never let he 'girls' stay the night. so what or who was it. Then there was a hand the fingernails was clean and long. the door stated to close. he start to see pink hair?

"hello" he said the said person jumped and close the door all the way to be holding milk and a strawberry in her mother. yes her they the size of her bra that held to big ...

'foces' he said to him self as he was staring at her um .. well .. yes. slow took the srawsberry out her light pink lipes ... they made his mouth water.

You see sasuke over the year became a .. will yes playboy.

"um who are you"she asked in a sweet likde angel voice 'i met her before' sasuke though. while sasuke was staring at the girl in nothing but pink bar and underwear with pink hair he tryed to finger out who was she .

little did he know his wrost problem was behind him  
"hello little brother" a deep voice said behide him.

sasuke turn and saw his brother with his long hair down for its pony tail and in boxeres.

"um..." was all sasuke could get out .

"sasuke?" the girls voice said he trun his head to looked at her she had her head tited strawberry gone with the milk on the counter.

"sasuke long time no see" she said with a big smell on her face. sasuke truned to look at his brother

"who is she' he ask hoping on they could hear soon a hand was on his shoulder and to his side was the girl

"its me! sakura" she smelled sasuke eyes got big and looked at her

"what the hell are you doing here?" he asked

"i live here " said said like it was nothing. sasuke looked at itachi as if asking it was true. itachi nodded answer his nonasked qustion

'what the hell going on'


End file.
